Entre las Sombras
by Tarem
Summary: Nuestros heroes han entrado en una casa abandonada quedando atrapados en ella. ¿Podrán salir de ahí con vida? ¿O morirán en el intento?
1. Capítulo 1

Nota de Autor:

Debo agradecer a mi maestro de ingles por dejarme una historia como tarea. Si no hubiera sido por él, no habría pensado en esta.

Primer intento de hacer una historia de misterio así que por favor, sean amables. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes en este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sega.

* * *

Capítulo 1 

La noche era oscura; las nubes cubrían la luna y las estrellas. Sonic y Knuckles caminaban por la calle con linternas, hechas por Tails, en sus manos.

"¿Cómo pudiste perder tu zapato, Sonic?" Preguntó Knuckles.

"No lo sé. Iba corriendo y cuando me detuve, ya no estaba." Respondió Sonic.

"¡¿Pero cómo no pudiste sentir que te faltaba?!"

"No lo sé, Knux. ¡Oh mira! ¡Ahí está!" Dijo Sonic señalando su zapato. Corrió hacia él y se lo puso. "Así está mejor." Dijo muy feliz.

"Si no fueras tan impaciente, esto no pasaría. Deberías ser más cuidadoso como YO." Dijo Knuckles.

"¡¿Cómo tú?! Hmph. No me hagas reír." Dijo Sonic. "Si fuera como tú, estaría enojado todo el día y haciendo nada."

"¡¿Haciendo nada?! ¡Yo protejo la Master Emerald! Al menos no pierdo mi tiempo divirtiéndome todo el día. Además, todos saben que soy mejor que tú." Dijo Knuckles.

"¿En serio? ¡Entonces, pruébalo!" Lo desafió Sonic. Comenzó a buscar algo que le diera una idea de que hacer que Knuckles hiciera. Ahí fue cuando notó una casa abandonada en la siguiente cuadra. "Entra ahí y saca tu cabeza de la ventana del segundo piso." Dijo Sonic. "Amenos que tengas miedo. � "

"Er… No puedo. Es tarde y… y tengo algo importante que hacer."

"Si, claro." Sonic corrió hacia la casa. "Ven, Knuckles. Vamos a verla. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, luego, desapareció en la oscuridad. Knuckles decidió esperarlo afuera. 'Esto es una mala idea' Pensó. "¡Sonic, regresa!" Lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Esperó ahí unos cuantos segundos, cuando escuchó un aterrador grito que le hizo brincar. "¡¿Sonic?! ¡¿Fuiste tú?!" Preguntó. Sonic no respondió. Knuckles caminó hacia la puerta y entró. No pudo ver mucho, estaba muy oscuro y su linterna se estaba quedando sin baterías.

Había corredores oscuros en todas direcciones y en el centro había una escalera que iba al segundo piso. "Sonic, esto no es gracioso. Hay que irnos de aquí, por favor." Luego la puerta se cerró de un postazo. Knuckles brincó nuevamente gritando y volteó a ver quién la había cerrado. Alcanzó a ver una sombra corriendo hacia el corredor de la derecha y Knuckles lo siguió. "¡Se que estás aquí Sonic!" Dijo entrando a una habitación a la izquierda. Pasó la luz por la habitación pero no había nada. Luego, divisó unas manchas en el piso; parecían ser pisadas que iban directo a la pared. Se aproximó a ellas y se dio cuenta de que estaban hechas de una sustancia oscura.

Knuckles se puso pálido. "¡¡Sangre!!" gritó saliendo fuera del cuarto y regresando a la entrada. "No se tú, Sonic ¡Pero yo me voy de aquí!" Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí, cuando escuchó un extraño sonido que provenía de arriba. Decidió subir al segundo piso y ver si Sonic se encontraba allá. Comenzó a subir; cada escalón que pisaba hacía un fuerte crujido. Knuckles se detuvo y esperó pensando a donde ir y luego, escuchó el mismo sonido de nuevo proviniendo de la derecha.

Knuckles caminó hacia otra habitación. Pudo ver una cama y un montón de cosa extrañas llenas de polvo. Después, escuchó la respiración de alguien, el sonido se acercaba cada vez más y más. No se pudo mover; estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo. La respiración se escuchaba tan cerca que podía sentirla en su cuello. "¡Hola, Sr. Knuckles!" Lo saludó la voz de una niña.

"¡Aaahh!" Knuckles se dio la vuelta y vio a una pequeña niña viendo hacia él. "¡Cream! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Dijo respirando con dificultad.

"Perdón por asustarlo." Se disculpó ella. "Estaba buscando a Cheese." Explicó levantando a una pequeña chao en sus manos. "Ella voló hasta aquí arriba y yo vine para llevarla a casa pero luego escuché un grito y no pude salir; tengo miedo, Sr. Knuckles."

"Si, está casa da miedo." Dijo Knuckles. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí."

Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon otro fuerte sonido proviniendo de la izquierda, después de eso, escucharon otro grito. "¡¿Sonic?!" le llamó Knuckles. "Ven, Cream." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la izquierda. La abrió. La siguiente habitación era una cocina. La iluminó con su linterna y encontró a Sonic tirado en el piso gimiendo. Estaba cubierto de un líquido oscuro. Knuckles y Cream dieron un grito apagado.

Luego, una sombra apareció de la nada y comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Esta tenía algo en su mano que parecía ser un cuchillo.

"¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!" gritaron.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Sonic se despertó. "Oh, hola, Knux. Hola, Cream. ¿Quieren un hot dog?" Preguntó levantando uno en su mano.

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntaron los dos incrédulos.

"Les pregunté que si querían comer un hot dog." Dijo Sonic.

"Pero-pero, y-yo creí que…" Knuckles estaba muy confundido. "¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!"

La sombra que estaba a lado suyo encendió una linterna y se iluminó a sí misma. "Hice hot dogs para mi Sonic." Explicó una eriza rosa con una espátula en su mano. Corrió hacia Sonic y lo abrazó. "¿Estás bien? Te dije que te llevaras la linterna contigo." Sonic solo sonrió sarcásticamente.

"¿Amy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Knuckles.

"Yo compré esta casa." Explicó. "Pero no la he decorado aun y las luces no funcionan."

"¿Pero que es ese líquido alrededor tuyo?" Knuckles le preguntó a Sonic.

"Er… bien, tuve un pequeño accidente con la salsa de tomate. " explicó.

"Oh, eso explica el grito." Dijo Cream.

"¿Y porqué gritaste cuando entraste en la casa?" Preguntó Knuckles.

"Por que la vi." Dijo Sonic tratando de zafarse de Amy.

"Bien, eso lo explica todo." Dijo Cream.

Se calmaron un poco y Amy hizo más hot dogs para todos. Estaba comiendo cuando Knuckles recordó algo. "Oye, Amy ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el cuarto que está a la izquierda de la entrada?"

"¿De que estás hablando?" Preguntó Amy. "No he estado ahí."

"Si no fuiste tú ¿entonces quien fue?" Preguntó Knuckles.

Luego una fuerte y espeluznante risa se escuchó por toda la casa.

"O.O… ¡¡Aaaaahhh!!" Todos corrieron hacia la entrada. Amy trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. "¡Apúrate, Amy!" Dijo Sonic.

"¡Está cerrada!" Dijo ella.

"¡Déjame intentarlo!" Knuckles se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a jalar. "¡Estúpida puerta!" Dijo golpeándola pero cuando hizo eso, una extraña fuerza lo empujó devuelta haciéndolo ir contra el piso.

"¡Nunca saldrán de aquí… vivos!" Dijo una voz aterradora.

"¡Aaahh! ¡¡Todos vamos a morir!!" Gritó Sonic.

"¡Deja de decir eso! ¡La estás asustando!" Le dijo Knuckles señalando a Cream.

"¡Pero es verdad! ¡¿Qué quieres que diga?! Oh, no se preocupen, solo es un fantasma que quiere hacer nuevos amigos ¡pero tiene que matarnos primero!"

"¡Dejen de pelearse ustedes dos!" Dijo Amy. "Hay otra salida en la cocina. Vamos allá." Dijo corriendo hacia la cocina. Cuando entró comenzó a gritar.

"¡Amy!" Sonic corrió hacia la cocina seguido por Knuckles y Cream. Vieron que las paredes estaban llenas de una oscura sustancia que se derramaba al piso.

"¡¡Aaaaahhh!!"

El líquido se aproximaba a ellos. Cuando este alcanzó a Amy, comenzó jalarla hacia el piso como arena movediza. "¡¡Aaahh!! ¡¡Ayúdame, Sonic!!"

Sonic trató de correr hacia ella pero el líquido lo había alcanzado y había dejado sus pies pegados al piso. "¡¡Agh!! ¡¡Estoy atorado!!" dijo tratando de liberarse. Luego, el líquido comenzó a jalarlo también.

Viendo esto, Knuckles comenzó a ver para todos lados, luego, divisó una pequeña ventanilla en lo más alto de la pared. Cargó a Cream en sus brazos y trató de brincar, pero había quedado pegado también. "¡¡Vuela hasta allá!!" Le dijo a Cream, señalándole la ventanilla.

"Pero…"

"¡¡No hay tiempo que perder!!" la interrumpió Knuckles. "¡¡Encuentra a alguien y pide ayuda!! ¡¡Aprisa, Cream!!" Dijo aventándola hacia la ventana.

Cream comenzó a agitar sus orejas y voló hasta la ventana, seguida por Cheese. Estaba a punto de llegar a la ventana cuando una mano la tomó del tobillo y la jaló hacia la pared. "¡¡Aaaahh!!"

Cheese la miró y luego vio hacia la ventana. Decidió volar fuera de ella. Todos había desaparecido y sus gritos con ellos.

* * *

Nota de Autor: 

¡Primer capítulo hecho! Trataré de subir el segundo pronto. Por favor manden reviews si les gustó, y si no y tiene ideas para hacerla mejor, por favor díganme. Soy mente abierta. ¡¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!! :D


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota de autor:

¡SI! ¡Tres reviews! Aquí hay unas pequeñas contestaciones para ustedes tres:

Raven: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. :)

Sash: ¡Hey, doble review! Jaja. ¿Pensarás leer ambas historias aunque sean lo mismo? bueno gracias por tomarte la molestia.

AmyStarfire: Gracias por el cumplido jaja En cuanto a tu sugerencia, por ahora ya tengo planes para ellos. Pero me has dado una gran idea. >:) ¡¡Bwajajajaja!! (cof-cof) er… bueno gracias jeje. :D

Gracias a ustedes tres por sus reviews. Espero que les siga gustando mi historia.

* * *

Capítulo 2 

Tails estaba sentado enfrente de su computadora. Parecía que buscaba algo importante. "Esa casa que compró Amy es sospechosa." Dijo "¿Por que estaría tan barata?"

Después de unos minutos de seguir buscando, encontró el porque. Sus ojos se abrieron anchos. "¡Tengo que advertirle a Amy!" dijo corriendo fuera de su taller.

-------------------------------

Rouge estaba dando un paseo nocturno en la calle. Suspiró. "Me encanta caminar a media noche. Es relajante." Pasó por enfrente de la casa abandonada y escuchó gritos proviniendo de ella. "Quizá solo niños jugando." Continuó caminando cuando escuchó algo cerca de un árbol. "¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó.

Nadie respondió. Voló cerca del árbol y encontró a una pequeña chao con un moño rojo en su pecho. Parecía estar muy asustada. "¿Qué no eres el chao de esa pequeña niña? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Cream?" La pequeña chao asintió. Rouge bajó alado de ella y la abrazó. "Pobre chao. ¿Estás perdida? ¿Sabes donde está Cream?" Preguntó. La pequeña chao voló lejos de ella y se volteó. "¡Chao, chao!"

"¿Quieres que te siga?" La pequeña chao asintió nuevamente. Rouge la siguió preguntándose a donde iría.

-------------------------------------

El viento soplaba gentilmente. Amy abrió sus ojos. "¿Dónde estoy?" Se levantó. De repente, el viento sopló más fuerte y unas antorchas que estaban en las paredes se encendieron dejando ver un largo pasillo que giraba ala derecha. Parpadeó vareas veces por la luz. De pronto, escuchó pisadas proviniendo de la izquierda. Esperó a ver quien estaba ahí. Alguien apareció de la oscuridad; miró a Amy y continuó caminando por el pasillo de la derecha. "Sonic?" se dijo a si misma. "¡Hey, Sonic, espera!" corrió hacia el pasillo de la derecha. Siguió corriendo pero no había antorchas ahí, así que siguió el sonido de los pasos.

El sonido de pisadas se detuvo. Amy bajó la velocidad y caminó en silencio muy nerviosa. Llegó a una larga habitación rodeada de antorchas. Habá alguien en medio de la habitación. "¡Sonic, te encontré!" Amy corrió hacia él pero luego, el piso se abrió bajo sus pies. "¡Aaaaahh! ¡¡Sonic, ayúdame!!" Pero él solo se quedó ahí viéndola caer sin decir una palabra. Luego, Amy miró con sorpresa como él comenzó a desvanecerse y luego desapareció completamente.

-------------------------------

Sonic estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Abrió sus ojos; tenía la vista borrosa. Se sentó y puso su mano sobre su cabeza gimiendo. "Agh, tengo un dolor de cabeza." Se levantó y trató de ver donde estaba pero no pudo ver nada. La casa estaba en total oscuridad y había perdido su linterna. '¿Dónde estarán los otros?' se preguntó. "¡¿Amy?! ¡¿Knuckles?! ¡Cream! ¡Alguien!" No hubo respuesta. 'Tengo que salir de aquí.' Pensó.

Comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente, tocando la pared con su mano para guiar su camino si caer. Supo que no había ventanas porque no había señal de la luz de las estrellas o la luna. "Debo estar en el sótano." Dijo. Continuó caminando cuando escuchó algo. Se detuvo tratando de oír pero no pudo oír nada. Continuó caminando y ahí estuvo ese mismo sonido de nuevo. "Sssniic." Se detuvo de nuevo. "Sssssniiiic." El sonido estaba más cerca. "¿Knuckles? ¿Eres tú?" Sonic preguntó nervioso. "Ssssoniiic."

"Se que eres tu, Knux. Sal de donde quiera que estés, esto no es gracioso." Dijo Sonic.

"¡Sssoniic!" Ahí estaba la misma voz nuevamente. Sonic la siguió y encontró una puerta a la derecha. "¡Sssoniic!" La voz provenía de ahí. Abrió la puerta. Un pequeño niño brilloso se volteó a verle con sus ojos vacíos antes de desaparecer. Sus ojos se abrieron anchos. Sonic se quedó ahí con su mirada fija en donde el niño había desaparecido.

Después, sintió las manos de alguien en su espalda. Estas lo empujaron dentro de la habitación y la puerta se cerró tras él. Se levantó y trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro. "¡Hey! ¡¡Déjenme salir!! ¡Estoy atrapado aquí!" dijo golpeándola. Pero no la pudo abrir. Había un extraño sonido tras él. Sonaba como agua. Se volteó y vio que la habitación se estaba llenando con agua. "Oh, genial. ¡Odio el agua!" El agua subía cada segundo. ¡Oh, no! ¡¡Debo salir de aquí o moriré ahogado!!" Comenzó a golpear la puerta tan fuerte como pudo pero sin ningún resultado.

-------------------------------------

Knuckles despertó en un lugar extraño. Era muy estrecho. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Tocó las paredes tratando de encontrar un pasadizo secreto o algo pero no pudo encontrar nada. Miró hacia arriba y vio una luz hasta arriba. Estaba en alguna clase de poso. "Es un largo camino hacia arriba." Dijo y comenzó a escalar la pared.

Iba a mitad de su camino cuando los ladrillos comenzaron a caer uno por uno. Knuckles aceleró el paso evadiendo los que venían por encima de el. Estaba casi en la cima cuando el ladrillo por el que estaba escalando se cayó. "¡Aaaah!" comenzó a caer pero entonces alguien lo jaló hacia arriba y lo sacó del poso.

Knuckles cayó al suelo. "Phew, esa estuvo cerca." Dijo levantando su cabeza para ver quien le había ayudado. "Gra… cias?" Se quedó ahí por unos momentos, mirando a la vacío. Parpadeó. Ahí fue cuando notó que la luz que iluminaba la habitación provenía de la siguiente habitación. Luego, escuchó los gritos de alguien proviniendo de ahí.

Corrió a ver quien había sido y vio que el cuarto estaba ardiendo en llamas. Comenzó a buscar por todas partes a quien estaba gritando y encontró a una muy asustada Cream en una esquina mirando hacia las ardientes llamas frente a ella. Estaba atrapada ahí y aun si hubiera una forma de salir, estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse. Knuckles comenzó a golpear las paredes dejando que el polvo viniendo de ellas tapara las llamas. Estaba haciendo su caminó hacia la esquina donde se encontraba Cream.

Cuando llegó hasta la esquina, tomó a Cream en sus brazos y corrió hacia el otro cuarto tan rápido como pudo. El camino que había hecho estaba desapareciendo y el humo lo estaba cegando. El camino desapareció por completo. Knuckles dejó a Cream en el suelo y comenzó a golpear las paredes de nuevo. "¡¡Corre!!" le ordenó a Cream Ella lo miró con ojos asustados. "¡¡Ahora!!" Ella asintió nerviosa y corrió fuera de la habitación.

Cuando Knuckles vio que Cream estaba a salvo de las llamas, dejó de golpear y salió fuera del cuarto también. Ambos estaban gimiendo y tosiendo. Cuando Cream se sintió mejor suspiró de alivio. "Gracias, Sr. Knuckles." Dijo.

"No fue nada." Dijo sonriéndole. Luego, Olguín comenzó a reír gentilmente. Miraron al frente y vieron a un pequeño niño brilloso mirándolos. De repente, desapareció.

"¿Quién era él?" preguntó Cream nerviosa.

"No lo sé. Mejor hay que tratar de encontrar una salida." Dijo Knuckles caminando hacia la puerta que estaba frente a ellos y haciéndole un gesto a Cream para que lo siguiera.

-------------------------------------

Cheese voló hacia la pequeña ventana por la cual había escapado del extraño líquido y luego se volteó a ver a Rouge. "¡Chao, chao!"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Cream está ahí?" preguntó Rouge. Cheese asintió y entró en la casa. Rouge la siguió y entró. A pesar de que estaba muy oscuro, Rouge podía ver fácilmente por de la oscuridad. Miró hacia la pequeña chao. Cheese parecía preocupada y miraba para todos lados. Rouge aterrizó a su lado y comenzó a buscar a Cream también.

Luego, Rouge vio dos objetos en el suelo. Se acercó a ellos y los tomó. "¿Linternas? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" dijo.

Cheese comenzó a volar alrededor de Rouge. Parecía que trataba de decirle algo. "¡¡Chao, chao!!"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rouge. "¿Qué tratas de decirme?"

"¡¡Chao, chao, chao!!"

"No te puedo entender." Dijo Rouge. "Vamos, tendré que averiguarlo por mi misma." dijo Rouge volando fuera de la casa, seguida por Cheese.

* * *

Nota de Autor: 

Muy bien, segundo capítulo hecho. Perdonen si los capítulos son cortos pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo mucho tiempo de hacer esto. Además ya entré a la escuela. ¡¡Agh, odio ir a la escuela!!"

Bueno, hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota de Autor:

Bien, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Perdonen por tardarme tanto pero he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente. U Bien¡Gracias a los que mandaron reviews! Aquí unas pequeñas contestaciones antes de empezar:

Raven: Me alegra ver que te agrade. :) Solo espero no volverlo muy loco.

Stefi-weasly: Gracias por las ideas, son bastante buenas. ;) Veré como puedo usarlas en la historia.

Nindeanarion¿Quieres que te llame así o prefieres que te diga Tails:) Bueno, ya verás lo que ocurre, claro que este capítulo no te explicará mucho.

KA NO RYU: Jaja ni te imaginas lo que tengo preparado… o tal vez si. Bueno, ojalá te sigua gustando y gracias por tu apoyo.

Haylin: Me alegra saber eso. Bueno, gracias a ti me apresuré más aun en hacerlo ya que me di cuenta que no podía retrasarlo más. Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. En cuanto a un romance, tengo algo preparado, aunque no es exactamente eso. Lo verás más adelante en otro cap.

Bueno hora de continuar. ¡Por favor lean y dejen reviews :D

* * *

Capítulo 3 

Tails volaba a toda velocidad. Llegó a la casa pero no se dio cuenta de que Rouge venía caminando por el lado contrario y ambos chocaron. Tails cayó sobre Rouge y Cheese sobre Tails. "¡Tails¿Podrías quitarte de encima?" dijo Rouge empujándolo hacia un lado.

"Lo siento, Rouge. No te vi." Tails se disculpó avergonzado.

Se levantaron y Rouge tomó las linternas que había tirado accidentalmente. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a Cheese.

"Chao, chao." Cheese asintió.

"¿Cheese¿Que hacen ustedes dos juntas?" preguntó Tails.

"La encontré en aquellos árboles." Explicó Rouge. "Ella cree que Cream está en algún lugar dentro de la casa." Cheese asintió nuevamente.

"Oh, no, esto es malo." Susurró Tails.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Rouge.

"Si, esa casa es… ¿Dónde encontraste esas linternas?" preguntó Tails notando las linternas que Rouge tenía en sus manos.

"Las encontré en el piso dentro de la casa cuando fui a investigar ¿Por qué?"

"¿Puedo verlas?" preguntó Tails.

"Todas tuyas," dijo Rouge dándole las linternas.

Tails las examinó por un momento. "Oh, no. Estas son las que les di a Sonic y a Knuckles," dijo "Eso quiere decir que ellos están ahí dentro también."

"Y eso es malo por que…" dijo Rouge, pero antes de obtener una respuesta, Tails se había ido corriendo hacia el otro lado de la casa. "¡Hey, espera¿Qué está pasando aquí!"

"¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones¡Tenemos que sacarlos a todos de ahí!" gritó Tails.

Rouge no estaba segura de que hacer pero lo siguió de todas formas con Cheese tras ella.

----------------------------

Sonic seguía tratando de abrir la puerta. Pero era más difícil por que el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura. "Debe haber otra forma." Dijo exhausto apoyándose en la puerta.

-------------------------------

La caída parecía infinita. Comenzó a preguntarse si tenía fin. Estaba asustada y no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que ocurriría cuando encontrara el final del aquel precipicio. Lo único que Amy podía hacer, era esperar por que llegará su final.

Vio hacia abajo y divisó el piso a unos cuantos metros de ella. Sintió como su sangre comenzaba a helarse. El pánico se apoderó de ella y comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como pudo esperando por un milagro, cuando ocurrió…

Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de su caída. "¿Q-Qué está pasando?" dijo confundida. Luego, llegó al piso a salvo. "¡Fue como si alguien me estuviera cargando!" dijo. Vio alrededor de ella y encontró un pasadizo a la izquierda. "La persona que me vendió esta casa nunca me hablo de esto." Dijo enojada caminando por el pasillo.

----------------------------------

Rouge había alcanzado a Tails. Este miraba hacia una ventanilla que iba hacia el sótano. "Ven, vamos. Entremos por aquí. De esa forma, ellos no sabrán que estamos ahí también." Dijo Tails entregándole una de las linternas a Rouge.

"¿Ellos quienes?" preguntó Rouge confusa. Pero Tails ya había entrado a la casa. Suspiró y lo siguió. "Vamos, Cheese. Mejor estar juntos." Dijo entrando.

----------------------------------

Knuckles y Cream entraron en una extraña habitación alargada con muchas pinturas en la pared y una chimenea del lado izquierdo de la habitación. "Este lugar da escalofríos." Dijo Cream.

"Si, sabía que entrar aquí era una mala idea, pero no quiso escucharme." Dijo Knuckles. "Vamos continuemos."Dijo caminado hacia la puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación.

Entraron a la siguiente habitación y vieron que tenía muchas pinturas en la pared y una chimenea a la izquierda de la habitación. "¿Soy yo, o ya hemos estado aquí antes?" dijo Knuckles.

"¡Esta habitación es exactamente igual a la que estuvimos allá atrás!"

Caminaron hacia la siguiente habitación y al entrar vieron que esa era exactamente igual a las anteriores.

"¿Qué!" exclamó Knuckles.

"¿De nuevo!" dijo Cream.

"Mmm…" Knuckles cerró sus ojos y pensó por un segundo. "Vamos," dijo caminando hacia la siguiente puerta.  
Cuando llegaron a ella, Knuckles asomó su cabeza por ella y se puso pálido por lo que había visto.

"¿Qué fue lo que vio, Sr. Knuckles?" preguntó Cream viendo la cara de shock que tenía Knuckles.

"Quédate aquí," dijo Knuckles recuperándose. "Ya regreso," dijo caminando hacia la puerta por la que ellos habían entrado.

Mientras esperaba, Cream se quedó observando una pintura que estaba frente a ella. Era la pintura de un niño pequeño sentado en la rama de un árbol. Vestía ropas viejas y su rostro expresaba tristeza. Ella observó sus ojos tristes preguntando se el por que de su tristeza. Estaba tan concentrada en la pintura que no se dio cuenta cuando Knuckles asomó su cabeza por la puerta que estaba justo alado de ella.

"¿Qué estás viendo?" preguntó este.

"¡Aaahh!" Cream gritó sobresaltada. "Oh, es usted, Sr. Knuckles," dijo aliviada. "Creí que estaba en la otra habitación ¿Qué estaba haciendo en esa?"

"En realidad, hemos estado en la misma habitación todo el tiempo," dijo Knuckles.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntó Cream confundida.

El solo le indicó con una seña para que mirara hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Cuando ella volteó su boca y sus ojos se abrieron grandes. Miró de vuelta a Knuckles y luego de nuevo para el otro extremo de la habitación. "¿Cómo hizo eso? Si usted está aquí ¿Cómo puede estar allá también!" preguntó Cream.

"No sé como puede ser esto posible. Solo sé que me estoy cansando de esta casa de locos," dijo Knuckles.

----------------------------------

El agua ya llegaba a su cuello. Apenas podía caminar por la habitación. "Esto es genial. Pude haber aprendido a nadar si no hubiera huido de Amy todo el tiempo. Y ahora estoy en serios problemas." Sonic suspiró. "Ya no importa. Me ahogaré de todas formas," dijo.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron. El agua había subido aun más y tenía que pararse sobre la punta de sus pies. Luego, hizo lo único que podía hacer. Tomó aire y trató de mantener la respiración tanto como le fuera posible.

Sonic se estaba quedando sin aire. Cerró sus ojos y esperó soportar un poco más. De pronto, sintió como una mano lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a elevarlo. Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia arriba. Vio una extraña sombra que dejó su mano en uno de los barrotes de un ducto de aire y luego desapareció. Sonic se quedó observando el lugar en donde la sombra había desaparecido, luego se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad de salir vivo de su situación. Aun sosteniéndose del barrote, se agarró de otro con su otra mano y comenzó a jalar apoyando sus pies en la pared.

-------------------------------

"¿Estás seguro de que están aquí?" preguntó Rouge.

"No hay duda," respondió Tails. "¿Porqué estaban sus linternas en el suelo? Y Cheese está cien por ciento segura de que Cream está aquí."

"¡Chao, chao!"

"Tal vez tienes razón pero ¿Por qué entraron?" dijo Rouge.

Continuaron caminando cuando Tails se detuvo repentinamente.

"¿Cuál es el problema, chico?" preguntó Rouge.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Rouge tratando de escuchar. "Si, eso suena como…"

"¿Agua!" dijo Tails.

De pronto la reja del ducto que estaba el la parte superior de la pared salió disparada por la presión del agua que salía de este. "¿De donde vino tanta agua!" gritó Rouge para que Tails pudiera oírla.

Después, alguien salió por el ducto. "Whoa!" El agua dejó de salir y pudieron ver más claramente de quien se trataba. Estaba tosiendo y escupiendo agua con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. "No es mi día," dijo.

"¡Sonic!" exclamó Tails. "¿Qué te pasó!"

"¿Huh? Hola, Tails, Rouge. Me alegra verlos," dijo este.

"También me alegra verte, pero no respondiste mi pregunta," dijo Tails ayudando a Sonic a levantarse.

"Oh, jeje. Tuve un problema con una pequeña fuga de agua," dijo Sonic.

"Como sea. Encontremos a los otros y salgamos de aquí," dijo Rouge.

"Buena idea. ¿Sabes donde están los demás?" le preguntó Tails a Sonic.

"No tengo idea. Nos separaron en la cocina," explicó Sonic.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Rouge.

"Debemos tener cuidado. Esta casa es peligrosa," dijo Tails.

"Pero nunca me dijiste por que," dijo Rouge.

"Bueno, investigué un poco por que Amy me lo pidió y descubrí algo extraño… ¿Qué es…?" Tails se interrumpió al sentir algo en su tobillo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que una mano hecha de un líquido extraño que venía del piso había sujetado su tobillo y comenzaba a jalarlo. "¡Aaahh¡Ayúdenme!

Rouge logró agarrar a Tails por una mano y comenzó a jalar mientras Sonic tomaba su otra mano y jalaba también.

"¡Aguanta, Tails!" dijo Sonic. "Vamos Rouge. ¡Jala con más fuerza¡Si ese líquido se lleva a Tails quien sabe donde lo dejará!" exclamó jalando con más fuerza.

"¡Hago lo que puedo!" dijo Rouge.

De pronto, dos manos más salieron del piso y una de ellas golpeó a Sonic mandándolo directo a la pared.

"¿Qué demo…¡Aagh!" La otra mano golpeó a Rouge mandándola directo a la pared contraria dejando libre a la primera mano para llevarse a Tails.

"¡Tails!" Sonic se levantó y corrió hacia él pero era demasiado tarde. El líquido había desaparecido con Tails. "¡Esto es mi culpa!" gritó mientras golpeaba el piso con su puño. "¡No debí bajar mi guardia!"

"¡Deja de culparte!" dijo Rouge. "¡En vez de eso, es mejor que veamos un plan para encontrar a los demás y salir vivos de aquí!"

Sonic suspiró. "Tienes razón, Rouge. Encontremos a los otros," dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando con Rouge y Cheese tras él.

* * *

Nota de autor: 

Bueno, por fin terminé el siguiente capítulo¡Ya pueden dejar de arrojarme cosas! XD Perdónenme por tardarme tanto tiempo. No se que me pasa últimamente que simplemente no puedo continuar. Pero no se preocupen no pienso abandonar los fics. Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo:)


	4. Capítulo 4

Nota de Autor:

Muchísimas gracias por todos su reviews! XD Me alegra saber que les está gustando tanto. Siento haberme tardado siglos… otra vez. -.-U

Se ha vuelto muy típico de mí hacerlos esperar tanto. No se por que últimamente mi inspiración no me acompaña. Y muchas veces aunque tenga ganas de escribir no viene idea alguna a mí. Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y perdonen si no respondo sus reviews pero ya saben la nueva regla. Si tengo tiempo le mandaré a cada uno la respuesta por mail. Por ahora disfruten este capítulo! XD

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"Estoy cansada, Sr. Knuckles," dijo Cream sentándose en el piso recargando su espalda sobre la pared.

"Lo sé, Cream. Pero no hay tiempo para descansar," dijo Knuckles dándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. "Vamos, sigamos buscando una salida."

Cream dio un suspiro pero asintió con determinación. Aceptó la mano de Knuckles y se levantó, luego siguieron buscando. Knuckles comenzó a dar golpecitos en las paredes con la cabeza recargada en ellas para ver si había algún pasillo oculto tras estas mientras Cream volaba alrededor en busca de un ducto de aire o algo parecido. Después de unos momentos Cream bajó alado de Knuckles.

"No pude encontrar nada," dijo exhausta.

"Yo tampoco. Pero si tengo que hacer un túnel para salir, lo haré," dijo Knuckles levantando sus puños a la altura de su rostro. "Apártate un poco, Cream."

La pequeña conejita obedeció retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, luego, Knuckles comenzó a golpear la pared con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que varios escombros salieran volando. Cream cubrió su rostro con sus brazos mientras retrocedía un poco más. El joven equidna siguió en su labor durante unos minutos hasta que con un golpe final, logró destrozar la pared dando paso a otra habitación. Una nube de polvo y escombros cubrió por unos segundos aquel agujero. Esperaron a que se despejara antes de salir por este y observar la nueva habitación.

"¡Somos… somos…!" Knuckles se calló con una expresión de impaciencia mientras observaba la habitación.

"Si iba a decir libres, señor Knuckles, creo que no es la palabra adecuada," dijo Cream decepcionada observando la misma habitación en la que habían estado todo ese tiempo, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía un enorme agujero al otro extremo de esta.

"¡Debe de haber una forma de salir de aquí!" exclamó Knuckles desesperado golpeando la pared por frustración haciendo que el agujero se agrietara más y otro pedazo de la pared se cayera.

Antes de que dijeran algo más, una luz cegadora apareció en el centro del techo de la habitación.

"¿Qué está sucediendo!" exclamó Knuckles cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo derecho.

Poco a poco la habitación fue recuperando su iluminación original y pudieron ver una esfera negra flotando justo donde había estado la luz. Bajó despacio hasta llegar al piso y luego desapareció dejando a un joven inconsciente en él. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos boquiabiertos sin decir palabra hasta que Cream finalmente habló.

"…Es… ¡Tails!" dijo mientras corría hacia él seguida de Knuckles.

Al llegar, Knuckles se hincó a su lado y lo examinó. "Mm…"

"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó Cream con preocupación.

"Él está bien," dijo Knuckles. "Hey, Tails, despierta," dijo sacudiéndolo despacio.

Tails gimió un poco y comenzó a brillar intensamente. Una fuerza extraña lo elevó en el aire y comenzó a brillar aun más.

"¿Pero que…!" Knuckles e levantó sorprendido dando unos pasos atrás con su mano frente a Cream para hacerla retroceder también.

Tails abrió sus ojos y volteó a verlos. Sus ojos habían dejado de tener ese brillo que siempre habían tenido. Estaban vacíos. Era como si no hubiera alma alguna en ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa!" preguntó Cream.

Tails dejó de brillar y descendió al piso aun viéndolos.

"¿Tails, te sientes bien?" preguntó Knuckles.

El joven zorro no respondió como si no estuviera escuchando una palabra. Repentinamente, corrió veloz hacia ellos e intentó envestirlos, pero Knuckles reaccionó a tiempo tomando a Cream en sus brazos y brincando fuera del camino.

"¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa!" preguntó Knuckles mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

"¿Tails está enojado con nosotros?" preguntó Cream.

"No lo sé, no creo que Tails tenga control sobre su cuerpo," respondió Knuckles.

"¿Entonces quien lo controla?" preguntó Cream.

Tails voló directamente hacia ellos, Knuckles dejó a Cream en el piso y corrió hacia la dirección contraria pasando por debajo de Tails.

"¡Oye¡Por aquí!" gritó captando la atención de Tails.

Tails se volteó y voló hacia él listo para golpearlo pero Knuckles brincó y planeó fuera del camino.

"¡Tails, soy yo¡¿Qué no me recuerdas!" dijo Knuckles pero él no escuchó y golpeó a Knuckles usando sus colas al girar mandándolo contra la pared.

"¡Tails, detente¡Lo estás lastimando!" gritó Cream.

Tails se volteó nuevamente y la miró un segundo. Cream miró a sus ojos vacíos con temor. Las lagrimas apunto de salir. Tails corrió hacia ella y Cream cerró fuertemente sus ojos gritando pero Knuckles salió por un lado y lo golpeó mandándolo directo a la chimenea. Ahí fue cuando Knuckles se dio cuenta de algo.

"Podría ser que…"

"¿Qué sucede, Señor Knuckles?" preguntó Cream nerviosa.

"¡Creo que sé como salir de aquí!" dijo Knuckles. "Pero primero debemos liberar a Tails de lo que sea que lo está controlando. Tal vez si lo noqueamos podamos hacer algo."

Cream asintió. Tails salió de la chimenea y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Knuckles corrió hacia él e intentó golpearlo pero Tails esquivó el ataque y lo pateó en el estomago haciendo que cayera pesadamente al piso. Luego, continuó caminando hacia Cream.

"¡Tails, detente por favor!" dijo Cream llorando. "Se que estás ahí."

Pero sus palabras no funcionaron y Tails continuó caminando hasta quedar frente a ella. Estuvo apunto de atacarla cuando Knuckles llegó por la espalda y lo tomó por los brazos.

"¡Te tengo!"

Tails comenzó a luchar tratando de liberarse pero Knuckles era más fuerte que él.

"¡Deprisa, Cream, corre hacia la chimenea y sal volando por ella! Yo me encargaré de él."

Cream dudó un momento antes de agitar sus orejas y volar por arriba de ellos. Una de sus lágrimas cayó en el rostro de Tails y por un segundo sus ojos brillaron.

"¿…C-Cream…?"

"¿Eh?" Knuckles aflojó los brazos por la sorpresa pero los ojos de Tails se apagaron nuevamente y este levantó a Knuckles en el aire para luego aventarlo hacia la pared.

"¡Agh! Este chico es más fuerte de lo que pensé," dijo Knuckles antes de caer de cabeza al suelo. "¡Ouch!"

Knuckles se levantó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sobando su cabeza con su mano derecha.

"Eso dolió… ¿Qué?" Knuckles abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que Tails ya no estaba. "¿Dónde está?" preguntó volteando para todos lados.

"¡Señor Knuckles, cuidado!" gritó Cream desde la chimenea apuntando hacia el techo.

Knuckles miró hacia arriba y vio que Tails estaba brillando nuevamente, luego aquel extraño líquido oscuro comenzó a rodearlo hasta cubrirlo completamente. El líquido tomó la forma de dos manos y una de ellas tomó a Cream por la cintura.

"¡Aaaahhh!" trató de liberarse agitando con fuerza sus orejas pero era demasiado fuerte para ella. El líquido comenzó a extenderse de forma que comenzó a rodearla también.

"¡Aguanta, Cream!" fritó Knuckles corriendo hacia ella pero la otra mano intentó detenerlo. "¡Fuera de mi camino!" dijo dándole un puñetazo. La mano retrocedió pero inmediatamente intentó atacarlo de nuevo. Knuckles corrió esquivándola y brincó golpeando a la que había atrapado a Cream. La mano la soltó aturdida y Knuckles sujetó a Cream con fuerza.

"¡Hora de irnos!" dijo Knuckles aterrizando en el piso y comenzando a correr hacia la chimenea.

"Pero ¿Y Tails!" preguntó Cream preocupada.

"Tengo una idea, pero debemos salir de aquí primero," dijo Knuckles. "Si esa cosa nos atrapa, no podremos ayudarlo."

Llegaron a la chimenea y Knuckles bajó a Cream. Luego la cargó en su espalda.

"Sujétate fuerte," dijo antes de comenzar a escalar por la chimenea.

"¡Ah!" Cream sintió algo en su tobillo y miró hacia abajo. Una de las manos estaba tratando de jalarlos de vuelta. "¡Nos están alcanzando!"

"No lo harán," dijo Knuckles escalando con más rapidez.

Llegaron al final de la chimenea y Knuckles brincó fuera de esta aterrizando en el tejado de la casa. Aun era noche y estaba lloviendo.

"¡Lo hicimos, señor Knuckles!" exclamó Cream muy feliz.

"Si," respondió Knuckles respirando pesadamente y guiñando su ojo izquierdo hacia ella.

Repentinamente, una de las manos salió por la chimenea y estaba apunto de agarrarlos cuando comenzó a retorcerse y regresó a la casa.

"¿Eh¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Cream confundida.

"Justo como lo pensé," dijo Knuckles bajando a Cream de su espalda. "Esa cosa, lo que sea que es, no le gusta el agua."

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Así es, la forma de acabar con ella es usando agua," dijo Knuckles. "Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer," dijo planeando hacia el jardín.

Cream asintió y lo siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic y Rouge habían estado caminando ya media hora y no habían visto señal alguna de los demás o de alguna salida. Rouge suspiró agotada.

"Tomemos un descanso ¿Si?" dijo sentándose en el piso.

"Chao, chao" Cheese voló frente a él con expresión de cansancio.

Sonic no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea pero accedió.

"Está bien. Pero no bajen la guardia," dijo sentándose alado de Rouge y mirando al piso sin parpadear.

"¿Por qué tan pensativo?" preguntó Rouge mientras Cheese se acomodaba entre ellos.

"Solo espero que estén bien," respondió. "Si algo les pasara… yo…"

"Oh, vamos. Estarán bien, son fuertes ¿Sabes?"

"Si, pero lo que sea que es esa cosa, es muy peligrosa; Apenas logré escapar de ella antes de que me matara."

"Mm… bueno… he descansado suficiente," dijo Rouge levantándose. Parecía tratar de quitar ese tema de la cabeza de Sonic. "Cuando todos salgamos de aquí, iré a la playa. En verdad necesito un bronceado," dijo mientras caminaba a la próxima habitación. Esta estaba completamente en penumbras. Esa oscuridad no parecía normal ya que ni las mismas linternas lograban atravesarla.

"¡Aaahh¡Fuera!" alguien gritó antes de atacarlos blandiendo un gran martillo una y otra vez. Sonic y Rouge dieron un grito ahogado y brincaron hacia los lados esquivando los ataques.

"Uf, eso estuvo cerca," dijo Sonic con una mano en el pecho.

"¿Sonic¡SONIC!"

"¿Pero que…!" Sonic sintió como alguien se tiraba sobre él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al piso.

"¿Sonic, estás bien?" preguntó Rouge desde algún lugar en la habitación.

"¿Chao?"

"Si, estoy bien," respondió.

"¡Oh, Sonic, te encontré¡Creí que no volvería a verte!" dijo quien se había arrojado sobre él.

"También me alegra ver que estés bien, Amy," dijo Sonic. "Ahora ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar que me levante?"

"Oh, lo siento," dijo Amy quitándose de encima.

Rouge se acercó a ellos con Cheese escondiéndose tras su hombro.

"¿Qué es lo que…?"

Repentinamente, la habitación se iluminó dejando ver un enorme y horrible monstruo hecho de aquel extraño líquido a mitad de la habitación. Era muy oscuro para ver sus facciones pero podían distinguirse unos enormes y amenazadores ojos color ámbar y unos grandes picos en forma de escamas que iban de su cabeza a toda la espalda y en los brazos. Caminó hacia ellos y extendió su brazo para intentar agarrar a Amy.

"¡Aaaaahhh!" Amy gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza pero luego sintió como alguien la empujaba hacia un lado haciendo que cayera al piso. Cuando miró hacia arriba, se quedó horrorizada ante lo que vio.

"¡SONIC, NO!"

Sonic la había empujado fuera del camino y el monstruo lo había agarrado a él en su lugar.

"¡Tu acto heroico te costará caro!" dijo el monstruo presionando su mano alrededor de Sonic.

"¡Aaahh!" Sonic comenzó a gritar por el dolor.

"¡SONIC!" gritó Amy.

Rouge voló hacia él e intentó atacar al monstruo, pero la apartó con su otra mano haciendo que se estrellara en la pared rompiéndola.

Una esfera de electricidad cubrió a Sonic. La electricidad comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo dándole choques eléctricos haciendo que gritara con más fuerza.

"¡Aprenderás a obedecerme!" dijo el monstruo.

Sonic no pudo soportarlo más y quedó inconsciente. La esfera comenzó a oscurecerse hasta volverse completamente negra de modo que Sonic ya no se veía.

"¡Déjalo en paz!" gritó Amy corriendo hacia el monstruo con su martillo en mano. El monstruo intentó atacarla con su mano libre pero ella lo esquivó y saltó golpeando la mano que sostenía a Sonic haciendo que lo soltara. Sonic cayó al piso aun inconsciente.

Amy se hincó respirando pesadamente con sus ojos cerrados y no se dio cuenta de que el monstruo había levantado uno de sus enormes pies con intenciones de aplastarla.

Volteó hacia arriba en shock pero alguien la tomó en brazos apartándose justo a tiempo. Amy volteó a ver a su salvador.

"¿S-Sonic? No… tú eres… ¡Shadow!" dijo sin poder creérselo.

Shadow la dejó en el piso. "Quédate aquí," dijo antes de correr en dirección al monstruo para atacarlo.

Segundos después Rouge llegó con el joven erizo aun inconsciente en brazos. Se acercó y lo dejó en el piso alado de Amy.

Amy lo miró con preocupación. "¿Él está…?"

"Está bien," respondió Rouge.

Sonic gimió y abrió sus ojos a medias.

"¡Sonic¿Estás bien?" dijo Amy feliz de encontrarlo vivo.

Abrió completamente sus ojos y la volteó a ver.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Amy preocupada notándolo extraño pero él no respondió. Solo se quedó ahí mirándola con ojos vacíos.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

¡Terminé el capítulo¡Al fin! XD Ahora que estoy de vacaciones he tenido mucho más tiempo, espero que eso me permita adelantar más rápido. ¿Tienen curiosidad¡Espero que si! Por que el próximo capítulo trataré de hacerlo muy bueno. Haré todo lo que pueda. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. No olviden dejar un review! XD


	5. Capítulo 5

Nota de Autora:

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA y el Sonic Team.

¡Por fin! Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Tiene algo de acción y estoy pensando agregar ese género a la historia pero aun no me decido. Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que aun están por aquí jaja. n.nU Espero que les guste este capítulo. Antes de empezar, debo advertir que este capítulo es muy descriptivo, espero que no les sea tedioso y puedan terminar de leerlo jeje. ¡Ya pueden empezar!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"Rouge, hay algo extraño con él."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" dijo esta mientras Cheese se asomaba tímidamente sobre su hombro.

"¡Sonic!"

Sonic se levantó súbitamente haciendo que tanto Amy como Rouge se sobresaltaran. Sus ojos completamente vacíos las observaron fijamente sin expresión alguna. Amy lo vio con preocupación comenzando a asustarse por su extraño comportamiento.

"Amy, retrocede," le dijo Rouge levantándola del piso sabiendo que algo no estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadow se mantuvo unos metros lejos de la criatura mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una ligera mueca mientras aquel monstruo le devolvía la mirada esperando un ataque. El erizo colocó sus pies en posición y corrió velozmente hacia la monstruosa criatura con intenciones de saltar y patearlo fuertemente en el estomago –si es que esa cosa poseía uno- pero falló el ataque irremediablemente ya que el monstruo interpuso su brazo derecho y lo mandó directo a la pared. Shadow logró reaccionar a tiempo y apoyó sus pies contra la pared tomando el impulso de estos para contraatacar. La criatura no se esperaba eso y no pudo evitar el ataque del erizo quien lo pateó en la cabeza haciendo que el monstruo perdiera su equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo causando un estruendo.

"Hmph," Shadow hizo un pequeño gesto que simulaba una leve sonrisa, pero este se borró de su rostro al escuchar el grito de la joven eriza que había salvado hacia unos momentos.

Volteó a su izquierda y vio que, no muy lejos de él, Rouge se encontraba volando a metros del suelo sujetando a Amy de las muñecas. Ambas jóvenes miraban con preocupación y desconcierto al erizo azul que las atacaba sin razón. Sonic se encontraba como a diez metros de distancia pero decidido a terminar con aquellos seres ahora irreconocibles para él, fue en su dirección corriendo a gran velocidad. En cuestión de segundos, Sonic se encontraba a la misma altura que ellas al haber saltado ágilmente con intenciones de atacarlas. Giró rápidamente usando su spin attack y se abalanzó contra ellas pero fue detenido por el erizo negro quien llegó justo a tiempo para patear a Sonic con gran fuerza y mandarlo contra el piso. Amy gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante esto rogándole a Shadow que no le hiciera daño. Shadow solo hizo una mueca de fastidio ante esa súplica.

Sonic se levantó del piso y trató de atacarlo pero Shadow lo esquivó ágilmente girando hacia un lado. El erizo azul volteó a verle amenazante y se preparó para atacar nuevamente a lo que Shadow respondió colocándose a la defensiva. Se quedaron unos segundos viéndose el uno al otro; fueron segundos de tensión en los que Amy no pudo soportar más ver aquello y desvió su mirada al centro de aquella larga habitación en forma de salón. La criatura oscura que se había formado frente a ellos seguía tirada, pero parecía estar derritiéndose. Extrañamente el líquido en el que se convertía aquel monstruo era absorbido por el piso sin dejar rastro alguno.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Amy exaltada llamando la atención de Rouge quien al ver aquello no pudo evitar emitir una interjección de asombro mientras abría enormemente sus ojos.

"…Esto no me gusta," pudo pronunciar Rouge después de unos segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera de la extraña y tenebrosa casa abandonada, el equina rojo y la pequeña conejita color crema corrieron hacia el jardín de aquella trampa mortal llena de laberintos después de haber ido al taller de Tails por herramientas. Knuckles traía un par de enormes pistolas de agua conectadas a un gran tanque cargado en su espalda lleno del mismo líquido. Cream estaba igualmente equipada con otro tanque más pequeño pero este estaba conectado a una sola arma la cual reposaba en una agarradera que el mismo tanque traía justo encima, mientras que las de Knuckles, reposaban a ambos costados de su tanque.

Ambos jóvenes llevaban puestos una clase de cinturones de cuero con un porta armas en ambos costados. Dentro de los porta armas cargaban otras dos pistolas de agua cada uno que contaban con sus propios pequeños tanques de agua. La imagen era bastante curiosa sabiendo que Knuckles jamás había usado una de esas en su vida y el simple hecho de que una linda niña estuviera armada hasta los dientes. Con ojos que expresaban decisión y rostros serios, corrieron en busca de una ventana por donde entrar y salvar a sus amigos. Si aquella extraña sustancia osaba intentar atacarlos nuevamente, ellos estarían preparados.

Cream sorprendió a Knuckles por su gran decisión y coraje pero la comprendió al explicarle ella que no podía actuar con temor en esos momentos cuando sus amigos más la necesitaban.

Encontraron una ventana en el costado izquierdo de la casa y al encontrarla abierta, decidieron entrar sigilosamente. Knuckles entró primero para cerciorarse de que no había peligro y luego ayudó a Cream a bajar de la ventana. La habitación en la que habían entrado tenía una cama en el centro pegada a la pared y una cómoda a su izquierda con un montón de fotografías viejas y objetos extraños llenos de polvo sobre esta.

"¿Qué esta habitación no estaba en el segundo piso?" preguntó Knuckles desconcertado recordando que en ella se había encontrado con Cream y Cheese cuando apenas toda esa locura comenzó.

"Tal vez es una que se le parece mucho," dijo Cream.

"Con lo que he visto en esta casa tan rara, ya no se que pensar," dijo Knuckles dando unos pasos al frente con precaución.

Cream se dirigió al empolvado mueble con curiosidad para observar los objetos que yacían inmóviles sobre este desde muchos años atrás. Knuckles por su parte, se dirigió hacia la puerta de aquella habitación con intenciones de asegurarse de que el camino estuviera libre pero apenas llegó a media habitación cuando repentinamente esta se sacudió fuertemente como si se tratara de un temblor. Cream perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas pero Knuckles alcanzó a apoyarse en la pared cercana a él y evitó caer. Todas las cosas que se encontraban sobre el mueble comenzaron a tambalearse hasta caer por la orilla del mismo. Algunos quebrándose al momento de impactarse contra el suelo. Después de varios segundos, el temblor cesó.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, algo desorientados al no saber que había sido todo aquello. No tuvieron tiempo de relajar los músculos cuando tanto la puerta como la ventana se cerraron de golpe. Un temblor más fuerte que el anterior sacudió la habitación nuevamente. Pronto llegaron a tener la horrible sensación en sus estómagos de que caían al vacío aun estando atrapados entre las cuatro paredes de concreto. Cream no pudo evitar gritar fuertemente mientras se sujetaba de lo que estaba a su alcance...

Pronto todo se detuvo. Knuckles se mantuvo sobre sus pies sin hacer movimiento alguno temiendo que volviera a suceder. Pero no fue así sino algo peor. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido proveniente de ningún lugar en especial y dos paredes paralelas entre si comenzaron a cerrarse destruyendo las cosas de la habitación a su paso. El equidna corrió hacia Cream quien aun se encontraba sujeta a una de las patas de la cómoda y la levantó rápidamente del piso volteando para todos lados en busca de una salida. Pero no había alguna. Sus únicas posibles salidas, la ventana y la puerta ya habían desaparecido al ser cubiertas por aquellas paredes que se unían entre si a gran velocidad. En un intento desesperado por escapar, Knuckles comenzó a empujar una de las paredes tratando de hacerla retroceder, pero esta no cedía. Cream lo imitó intentando con la pared contraria pero todo parecía en vano. Parecía ser el fin, todo acabaría ahí en unos segundos. Sin siquiera haber hecho el intento de salvar a sus amigos.

Un extraño brillo azulado iluminó lo que quedaba de la reducida habitación. Poco a poco el brillo se opacó hasta desaparecer y pudieron distinguir la figura de un pequeño niño que los miraba sin expresión alguna. Knuckles se colocó frente a Cream con intenciones de protegerla mientras ella solo miraba profundamente hacia aquellos ojos vacíos y tristes que había visto ya antes. El niño sonrió y comenzó a elevarse haciendo que Knuckles y Cream lo vieran con miradas de asombro y temor. Pero su atención hacia él fue interrumpida por un sentimiento de vacío, muy diferente al anterior.

Este sentimiento no provenía de sus estómagos, sino de todo su ser. Un sentimiento que solo se puede tener estando en un sitio sin fuerza alguna que te mantenga sobre el piso. Al no sentir soporte bajo sus pies, ambos voltearon al suelo y se dieron cuenta de que ellos también estaban lejos de este. Cream se abrazó a Knuckles asustada volviendo a ver hacia el infante que acababa de elevarlos a su altura. Este la vio unos instantes antes de dirigir su mirada hacia un punto del techo que se encontraba sobre las cabezas de Knuckles y Cream. Knuckles dirigió su mirada hacia este punto y divisó una serie de pequeñas grietas en él.

¡Eso era! La salida que buscaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Knuckles apretó un puño y le propinó un golpe al techo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que gran parte de este se derrumbara sobre sus cabezas. El equidna cubrió a Cream instintivamente para evitar que uno de los escombros la hiriera. Cuando el polvo se despejó, lograron ver un agujero sobre sus cabezas lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pudieran trepar al siguiente piso. Knuckles tomó a Cream en sus manos y la levantó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera trepar primero, luego volteó en dirección al pequeño niño, pero este ya no estaba. Contando con pocos segundos, decidió trepar también.

La siguiente habitación estaba en una oscuridad casi absoluta. Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una serie de seis extrañas cápsulas alineadas en un círculo. Cada una de ellas contando con un brillo opaco color verde proveniente de sus bases. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron con precaución a las cápsulas para observar su contenido. Knuckles retrocedió con horror empujando a Cream al reconocer lo que había dentro de ellas.

"¿Qué sucede, señor Knuckles?" preguntó Cream no habiendo tenido tiempo de ver lo que era mientras él le impedía el paso.

"Tenemos que encontrar a los demás y salir de aquí inmediatamente," fue lo único que respondió aun con su mirada fija en las cápsulas.

En el interior de las cápsulas, yacían tirados lo que parecían ser ocho restos humanos muy antiguos. Pero una de las cápsulas parecía contener más que solo huesos.

"¿Qué no es ese…?"

"Quédate aquí, Cream," le ordenó Knuckles mientras se acercaba a la cápsula.

Apoyó sus manos contra el cristal de la cápsula reconociendo el cuerpo de su pequeño amigo quien permanecía tirado en el suelo inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados no mostrando señas vitales. ¿Cómo era posible que esas malditas criaturas le hicieran eso a un niño inocente? Pronto una gran ira invadió a Knuckles y con gran fuerza, golpeó el cristal de la cápsula haciéndola añicos. Tomó en brazos al pequeño zorro y se dirigió hacia Cream. Pero en su camino a ella, una gran mano salió del piso repentinamente haciéndolo retroceder casi perdiendo el equilibrio. La mano se encogió y pronto apareció el dueño de esta también del piso. Se trataba de un monstruo líquido un poco más grande que Knuckles en altura.

Cream gritó al encontrarse acorralada entre otras cuatro criaturas idénticas a la primera que habían salido tan repentinamente como aquella. Knuckles se echó a Tails sobre los hombros como le fue posible ya que el tanque en esos momentos llegaba a estorbarle y corrió golpeando a la criatura para hacerla aun lado y llegar a donde Cream. Una de las criaturas la tomo del brazo no dejándola ir. La pequeña intentó soltarse sin resultados pero pronto, un gran chorro de agua a presión atravesó una de aquellas criaturas haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y se desvaneciera. Justo en seguida, otro chorro igualmente potente dio contra la criatura que había tomado a Cream e igualmente se desvaneció. Knuckles llegó corriendo a su lado y la tomó del brazo corriendo hacia la salida de aquella habitación y escapando de esos monstruos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar al momento de que uno de los erizos se impactaba contra la pared haciéndole un gran agujero y levantando una gran cantidad de polvo. Antes de que el polvo se pudiera disipar, el erizo salió a gran velocidad de entre este y arremetió contra su contrincante, quien salió volando y cayó pesadamente al piso arrastrándose varios metros.

"¡Por favor, dejen de pelear!" gritaba Amy desesperada aun siendo sujetada unos metros del piso por Rouge para mantenerla fuera de peligro con Cheese volando a su lado.

Sonic se levantó del piso y corrió en dirección a Shadow dándole una patada en el aire a la vez que daba un giro hacia atrás, pero Shadow logró apartarse a tiempo y lo envistió por la espalda con gran fuerza haciendo que Sonic saliera volando de nuevo. El erizo azul se recuperó rápidamente y contraatacó con un spin atack. Shadow interpuso sus manos ante el ataque tratando de detenerlo pero Sonic no dejaba de girar con intenciones de hacerlo caer. Los pies de Shadow comenzaron a arrastrarse por la fuerza del ataque hasta que simplemente no pudo con él si salió despedido contra el suelo.

"No pueden estar así tanto tiempo," dijo Rouge viendo la pelea con gran interés. "Ambos son igualmente fuertes, no hay forma de que uno gane."

"Terminarán matándose el uno al otro," dijo Amy. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

"No creo que…" Rouge calló de golpe al sentir como una gota, proveniente del techo, caía sobre su hombro.

Miró hacia el techo y se horrorizó al encontrarlo completamente lleno de aquel oscuro líquido.

"Esa cosa ha decidido llegar en un muy mal momento," comentó Rouge alejándose del techo y las paredes.

Miles de manos líquidas comenzaron a salir del techo intentando atraparlas mientras Rouge las esquivaba con suma dificultad. Shadow, al darse cuenta de esto, intentó ir en su ayuda pero Sonic le llegó por la espalda y lo derribó al piso tomando uno de sus brazos y torciéndoselo en su espalda.

"¡Agh¡Sueltame!"

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las manos comenzaran a salir por las paredes de igual forma y una de ellas logró agarrar a Amy sujetándola de una bota y comenzando a jalarlas ambas.

"¡Aaahh¡Auxilio!" gritó Amy desesperada tratando de patear aquella mano con el pie que le quedaba libre.

"¡Sujétate!" exclamó Rouge jalando lo más fuerte que le era posible con la ayuda, no tan útil, de la pequeña chao que también se esforzaba por jalar a Amy, pero aquel líquido parecía poseer una gran fuerza y estaba logrando llevarse a la eriza.

Otra mano llegó por arriba y agarró a Rouge por un brazo haciendo que soltara a Amy quien solo gritaba mientras era absorbida.

"¡No!" gritó Rouge con su mano extendida hacia la joven eriza que comenzaba a desaparecer. Pero ella tenía sus propios problemas lidiando con, no una, sino dos manos que la habían logrado atrapar por ambos brazos. Luchó cuanto pudo tratando de liberarse pero pronto se unieron más manos que la sujetaron de las piernas y torso. Repentinamente un gran chorro de agua salió disparado impactándose contra ella, pero al mismo tiempo, desvaneciendo aquel líquido que trataba de llevársela. La murciélago perdió fuerzas y comenzó a caer no pudiendo volar más, pero antes de llegar al suelo, alguien la cachó en sus brazos. Rouge abrió los ojos viendo borroso y al aclarecerse su vista, pudo distinguir los ojos purpura del joven que la había salvado.

"¿Tú!" gritó Rouge levantándose de pronto con la cara más ruborizada que nada.

"De nada," dijo el equidna haciendo una mueca.

"Hmph, no necesitaba que me salvaras, equidna," dijo Rouge dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos con indignación. "Tenía todo bajo control."

"No desde mi punto de vista," respondió Knuckles. "De todas formas¿que haces aquí¿Creíste que había un tesoro enterrado y viniste por él?"

"¡Claro que no, equidna mal agradecido!" gritó Rouge con furia volteándose a verle. "Vine para ayudarlos."

"Mira quien habla de ser malagradecidos."

"¡Chao, chao!" exclamó eufórica la pequeña Cheese mientras volaba hacia Cream que se encontraba parada alado de Knuckles y Rouge. Justo a su lado, se encontraba recostado el cuerpo del joven Tails.

"¡A mi también me alegra verte, Cheese!" dijo la pequeña conejita abrazando a su chao. En seguida, escuchó un estruendo y al dirigir su mirada al lugar, encontró a dos erizos peleándose a distancia de ellos.

"Disculpe, señorita Rouge," interrumpió Cream. "¿Por qué están peleando?" continuó mientras apuntaba hacia ambos erizos. Shadow notándose bastante cansado.

"¿Q-que¿Quiénes más están aquí?" preguntó Knuckles incrédulo al ver a Shadow.

"¡Deja de balbucear y ayuda a Shadow!" gritó Rouge molesta.

"¡No me digas que es lo que debo hacer!" le gritó Knuckles. "¿Por qué he de ayudarlo a él?"

"¡Sonic no es él mismo¡Por eso!"

"Tenemos que hacer algo," murmuró Cream al ver que los dos jóvenes continuaban peleando.

"¿Chao?"

"No, Cheese. Tú quédate aquí y cuida de Tails," le dijo Cream mientras tomaba el arma acuática en sus manos antes de irse volando en dirección a los erizos.

Shadow se levantó jadeante después de que Sonic lo había lanzado contra la pared. A pesar de haberle dado gran pelea, Sonic no parecía cansado en lo absoluto. Era como si lo que lo poseyera lo estuviera utilizando hasta gastar toda su energía. Si esa criatura seguía haciendo que Sonic peleara, terminaría con él. Shadow hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver a su oponente frente a él. No debía pelear más con él o el erizo azul moriría de agotamiento. Pero ¿Cómo rayos lo sacaría de su trance? En ese momento, Sonic corrió hacia él y lo pateó fuertemente en el estomaga haciéndolo caer al piso de espaldas.

Shadow apoyó sus palmas contra el suelo para incorporarse y pronto la sombra de su oponente cayó sobre él. El erizo negro miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada vacía de los ojos verdes del erizo azul. Este extendió una mano hacia Shadow y lo levantó del suelo sujetándolo por el cuello. Sonic comenzó a presionar su mano alrededor de este y Shadow ya comenzaba a perder el aliento.

De pronto, sintió su cuerpo completamente helado al momento que grandes cantidades de agua golpeaban fuertemente contra su espalda. Sintió como Sonic lo soltaba bruscamente mientras retrocedía gritando con dolor por causa del agua. Al no resistir más, cayó al piso perdiendo conciencia. Comenzó a formarse un charco a su alrededor al estar completamente mojado, pero este no era transparente como el agua normal, sino negro. Poco a poco, el líquido negro, como si fuera absorbido por el suelo, se fue desvaneciendo sin dejar rastro.

Shadow se volteó en dirección contraria a Sonic y encontró a la pequeña Cream volando a pocos metros de distancia aun con el arma en sus manos. Ella descendió aun lado suyo observándolos a ambos con preocupación.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor Shadow?" preguntó.

Shadow solo asintió levantándose del piso aun empapado.

"Y… ¿él?" continuó la conejita volteando hacia Sonic.

Shadow caminó lentamente hacia él y le examinó el pulso.

"Se encuentra bien," dijo mientras lo levantaba sobre sus hombros. "Vamos con los demás, hay mucho que explicar."

Cream asintió ya más aliviada y caminó junto a Shadow hasta llegar con los demás. Quizás pronto, sabrían que era todo ese lugar y por que sucedían esas cosas.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Bien, aquí terminamos con el quinto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, he hecho un dibujo de Knuckles y Cream basado en este capítulo. Si desean verlo pueden ir a mi perfil y dar click en mi homepage. n.n

Se que aun no explico mucho de lo que pasa pero el próximo capítulo les dirá más. ¡Hasta entonces¡Nos vemos!


End file.
